Las Cosas No Son Como Parecen
by Cytrey Cee Prime
Summary: Arcee tiene un hermano mayor llamado Leopold, con el cual se mensajea atra vez de un holo-cubo, que ella tiene oculto en su habitación. Cuando ella no revisa un mensaje de su hermano, Optimus decide leerlo por ella, malinterpretando las cosas.


_**Estoy de vacaciones, y esto se me ocurrió con mis amigos que están re-locos! **_

_**©Transformers Prime pertenece a Hasbro y Hub.**_

_**©Leopold y otros Oc´s me pertenecen.**_

* * *

_Las cosas no son como parecen… _

"_- y como van las cosas por allá?" _

Hace un par de horas, Arcee estaba había estado charlando con un mecanismo atra vez de un Holo-cubo de mensajes que ella guardaba en su habitación. Arcee platicaba con uno de sus hermanos mayores, Leopold, el tercer hermano mayor de los cuatro. Leopold era un mecanismo tranquilo, relajado, divertido y algo tímido con las femmes. Él era el único de sus hermanos que charlaba con Arcee, ya que todo el tiempo sus otros dos hermanos Matthew y Ethan, estaban ocupados en su trabajo en la nave espacial, donde viajaban por el espacio. Pero siempre le mandaba saludos a Arcee de parte de ellos.

Arcee: _Bien, en realidad tenemos una nueva base, un nuevo comandante… pero aun así te extraño mucho! =´(_

_Leopold: Awww, yo también te extraño y mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, peroooo mucho dulce T_T._

_Arcee: No yo te extraño más de aquí hasta Cybertron x3. _

_Leopold: No yo te extrañooooo hasta el infinito ñ_ñ._

_Arcee: jejeje, ok no puedo competir con eso .._

_Leopold: XD como siempre gano BB._

_Arcee: Ok, ganaste Leo, pero la próxima vez no será así -_-._

_Leopold: Mmm-hmm, quien sabe, tal vez yo gane corazón._

_Arcee: ñ_ñ, odio haberte enseñado esa oración humana -.-´_

_Leopold: OuO y aun así me la enseñaste Arcs. _

_Arcee: jejeje, ok, en serio, me tengo que ir, voy a una misión con Wheeljack, adiós Leo =*._

_Leopold: Bye Cee! X3 _

Arcee termino de mensajear con su hermano y guardo el holocubo de bajo de su litera para que nadie lo encontrara y leyeran los mensajes que compartía junto con su hermano mayor, o como él le decía HM "Hermano Molesto", ella no había dicho nada de los mensajes con su hermano al equipo, para que el equipo Prime no pensara otra clase de cosas. En especial, Wheeljack y Smokescreen.

Arcee se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación que conducía hacia la sala principal del hangar F. Sin ni siquiera observa desde la puerta antes de salir, el Holo-cubo se deslizo y quedo en la orilla debajo de la litera de Arcee, mientras vibraba al mismo tiempo y en la pantalla decía "_MENSAJE DE LEOPOLD ;)" _

* * *

En los corredores del hangar H…

Optimus caminaba por los pasillos del hangar H donde eran las habitaciones de cada miembro del equipo Prime; los primeros trimestres en pasar fueron los de Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Wheeljack y Bulkhead; los cuatro mecanismos se encontraban e igual con los otros, en el hangar F, hablando sobre los acontecimientos de las últimas semanas, aunque Ratchet hacia lo mismo de siempre que era trabajar en el puente terrestre o en el energon sintético.

Optimus había aprovechado la situación para poder revisar el informe que Ultra Magnus le entrego hace unos días; Optimus pensó un poco sobre Arcee… habían pasado varios meses desde su relación, y no habían tenido tiempo para hacer lo que las parejas hacen.

Había intentado en varias ocasiones pasar tiempo con ella, pero siempre algo se interponía entre ellos; _no estoy exagerando, _se dijo Optimus así mismo,_ solamente necesito encontrar el lugar y hora indicada para pasar tiempo con Arcee-_

El sonido de un pitido saco al Prime de sus pensamientos; miro a su alrededor y observo que el sonido venia de la habitación de Arcee. ¿Por qué el sonido salía de la habitación de su novia? Se preguntó.

Prime lentamente se acercó a la puerta de su amante de dónde provenía el sonido. Abriendo lentamente la puerta, Prime observo la recamara de su amada, todas sus cosas estaban ordenadas y en su lugar. Sus ojos se detuvieron en la litera de su pareja, y logro observar que un Holo-cubo que salía debajo de la litera de gel. Acercando, Prime tomo el Holo-cubo entre sus manos, y lo coloco en la mesa de escritorio que estaba a unos metros de la cama de su pareja. Encendiéndolo, Prime quedo sorprendido al ver el contenido que tenía.

Delante de él, se presentó una pantalla de color turquesa, con varios archivos por separado. Algunas eran fotos, otros documentos, videos, notas, etc. Prime toco con su dedo índice el archivo de _fotos_ que mostraba una imagen de Arcee con Cliffjumper. Sonrió al ver que su pareja, tenía millones de fotos, desde su infancia, hasta su adultez.

El deslizo varias fotos que no prefería ver; era consciente de que Arcee tuvo muchas parejas en Cybertron, pero ninguna que permaneciera en pie. "Por el amor de…" murmuro cuando él se detuvo en la foto quinientos veinticinco. La foto que estaba viendo, era de él. Semidesnudo. Estaba acostado boca abajo con unas sábanas revueltas, por todo su cuerpo. A un lado estaba Arcee, acostada frente a él, mientras sonreía. Su brazo estaba envuelto en el de él. ¿Pero cuando había tomado esta foto?

Decidió pasar a la siguiente, y fue lo mismo. Él durmiendo sobre su escritorio, mientras Arcee estaba sentada en su regazo. La siguiente, una de él leyendo una agenda electrónica. La otra, una de él sonriendo. Las siguientes, trecientas veinticinco fueron solo de él. Optimus decidió salirse de las fotos, y ver más de los archivos que contenía el Holo-cubo.

Sabía que estaba mal revisar las cosas privadas de Arcee, pero, ambos se prometieron nunca tener secretos. Prime estaba a punto de apagar el Holo-cubo e irse a trabajar en el informe de Ultra Magnus, hasta que vio una bandeja de mensajes de un tal Leopold. Era curioso, así se llamaba su hermano gemelo, el cual llevaba desaparecido por mucho tiempo. Presionando dos veces la pantalla, Prime abrió los mensajes, y se quedó sorprendido al notar que su novia charlaba lo suficiente con este mecanismo.

De nuevo oprimió dos veces y empezó a leer los mensajes.

_Leopold: Hey, Cee! ¿Cómo estás? =D_

_Arcee: Hola Leo, estoy bien, loquito! X3_

_Leopold: y que hacías?_

_Arcee: pensando en ti. 3 y tu HM?_

¿HM? Optimus empezó a analizar esas iniciales. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando confirmo lo que podía significar. Podía ser: Hermoso Mech. Decidió seguir leyendo.

_Leopold: Bueno… pensando en ti! Corazón ;)_

_Arcee: Odio haberte enseñado esa palabra -.-´_

_Leopold: XD quien te manda Cee. Aun así, te gusta que te diga así, o ¿no?_

_Arcee: Pues sí!_

_Leopold: te dije._

_Arcee: :p_

_Leopold: :p para ti._

_Arcee: jajaja, que graciosito Leo. Eres muy maduro._

_Leopold: Mira quien lo dice… la chica que se pintaba la armadura con florecitas._

_Arcee: eso fue cuando tenía tres años, y lo deje a los cinco, tonto._

_Leopold:….. te quiero! ñwñ_

_Arcee: *rodando los ojos*_

_Leopold: ahhh, conque ignoras mi cariño, sobres, sobres._

_Arcee: No lo ignoro, solo rodé mis ojos, al ver como hiciste para salir de esta conversación._

_Leopold: cooomoo sea. Oye, si algún día llego a la tierra… t gustaría ir al cine o como le dicen los humanos?_

_Arcee: ya veremos Leo._

_Leopold: bien, t quiero, bye cee. _

_Arcee: bye, HM =]_

Optimus abandono esa bandeja de mensajes, y paso a otra. Ahora se preguntaba cuántos secretos su novia le ocultaba.

_Arcee: HM, HM, HM, HM, HMMMMM!_

_Leopold: Que?_

_Arcee: q estas haciendoooo? _

_Leopold: Intentando dormiiiiiir._

_Arcee: ahs, ahora si quieres dormir verdad?_

_Leopold: a huevos! _

_Arcee: hay sí, si yo no te enseño esa palabra, tú no la dices?_

_Leopold: hay ya Cee, solo es una tonta palabra. Y quiero dormir para poder soñar contigo mi dulce spark!_

_Arcee: hay, mi vida._

_Leopold: y tú que haces?_

_Arcee: trabajando en un tonto informe que me dejo nuestro médico. Es mega a burridooo! _

_Leopold: en serio? A ti te gustaba trabajar en informes, y más en la escuela._

_Arcee: pero eso fue cuando estábamos en la prepa, y lo sabes._

_Leopold: si yo estuviera ahí, ya hubieras terminado, dulzura._

_Arcee: te extraño mucho T_T _

_Leopold: y yo a ti, Arcs. Hay, ojala estuviera ahí mismo para abrazarte!_

_Arcee: y yo a ti! Ojala vinieras._

_Leopold: sabes que no podemos. Ethan y Matthew han intentado todo. Pero aun nada… ellos también te extrañan. _

¿Ethan y Matthew? Optimus ahora estaba más confundido. ¿Ellos, eran los amantes de Arcee? ¿ella lo estaba engañando desde hace mucho tiempo?

Decidió abandonar esa bandeja de mensajes, y decidió ver el mensaje que le había llegado a Arcee, hace unos minutos.

_Leopold: Hola, Cee. Sé que terminamos de hablar hace unos minutos, pero no puedo de dejar de pensar en ti. Te extraño mucho. Y sí, es sorprendente de que ahora estoy escribiendo sin faltas de ortografía, pero que te digo. Para mí, esto que te estoy escribiendo es muy importante. Bueno, te extraño, y no soy el único. Ethan y Matthew también te extrañan, y me pidieron que te digiera que te mandan un montón de abrazos, y, también Phantom. El pequeño te extraña, y no deja de saltar de alegría cada vez que te mencionamos. Espero que conteste, porque, en realidad, no dejo de pensar en ti. T.K.M. Atte: Leopold. _

¿Phantom? ¿el pequeño? "Se acabó…" murmuro. Levantándose de golpe, y agarrando el Holo-cubo en sus manos, Prime salió furioso de la habitación, en busca de su novia que estaba en el hangar F.

* * *

"Entonces, ¿tú y Arcee no tuvieron problemas con esos Cons? Eh" Bulkhead declaro sorprendido, mientras observaba como Ratchet reparaba el antebrazo de su compañero.

"No. Eh, la pequeña dos ruedas es muy fuerte, en verdad"

"Y, peligrosa a la vez" Smokescreen dijo mientras jugaba con su cubo de energon.

Arcee solo rodo sus ojos, al ver como todos en la base, empezaban hacer comentarios, sobre ella.

"Arcee, es una de las más fuertes y valientes femmes que conozco" Magnus declaro mientras la miraba "No hay ningún Decepticon decapitado que no allá visto"

"¿Decapitado?" Raf pregunto sorprendido.

Arcee decidió da un paso al frente, y poner sus manos al aire. "Ok. Ok. Vasta de tantos a lagos. No quiero darle traumas a Raf, para cuando se vaya a la cama" dijo Arcee acercándose a Wheeljack y al camino de auxilio.

"¡Whoa! ¿Arcee decapitaba Decepticons?" Miko pregunto sorprendida corriendo al lado de la femme "¿Hace cuánto fue? ¿Cómo los decapitabas? ¿Cuántos fueron? ¿Con que armas lo hacías? Oh, ¿los decapitabas por detrás o por delante?"

"Miko, una pregunta a la vez" exclamo el camión de auxilio.

Para cuando Miko estaba a punto de decir, todas las miradas se dirigieron a la entrada principal del hangar F, para ver al líder de los Autobots que se empezaba a acercarse a ellos, con un paso rápido.

"Hola jefe bot-"pero Optimus ignoro a Bulkhead, y no le puso ni un poco de atención. Sus ojos estaban enclavados en la femme de color azul marino.

"Optimus, ¿estas-?" Ratchet ni si quiera termino la pregunta, ya que el líder lo empujo.

El resto del equipo ni si quiera se molestó en saludar a su líder, o hacerle una pregunta. Solo le dieron el paso, asía donde estaba la femme, con el mech blanco y gris, que estaba sentado en la bahía-med.

Wheeljack, al ver la mirada del Jefe Bot, sale disparado asía donde se encontraban los demás, mientras veían como su líder se acercaba asía la pequeña femme.

Arcee vio a Optimus durante unos segundos. La mirada amorosa que antes estaba en su rostro, había desaparecido. "Optimus…" dijo su nombre al ver como se detuvo delante de ella"… ¿estas-?"

"¡¿Quién es Leopold?!" retumbo furioso. Todos en la base saltaron de sorpresa cuando su líder grito.

"¿Qué?" estaba confundida.

"¿Quién es Leopold? Y ¿por qué te hablas con él?"

La femme azul frunció el ceño ante la confusión. Hasta que sus ojos se posaron en el Holo-cubo que Prime tenía en sus manos. Oh, no. ¡Había leído sus mensajes! "Optimus-yo…" intento hablar.

"¿Quién es ese tipo? Y ¿por qué se demuestran tanto cariño? ¿Por qué dejas que te diga corazón y dulce spark?" Prime preguntaba furioso una y otra vez. Ni si quiera dejaba que hablara la femme.

"Optimus…"

"Y ¿Quiénes diablos son Matthew y Ethan? ¿Eh? ¿Acaso son tus otros amantes? ¿O tienes un millón en el universo?"

Todos los que estaban presentes en la base, quedaron sorprendidos ante las preguntas que él mech rojo y azul empezó a realizar. En ese momento, el agente Fowler y June, llegaron a la base. Fowler estaba a punto de gritar el nombre de Prime, pero se quedó callado cuando vio que Optimus estaba discutiendo con la femme.

"Optimus"

"¿Y dime ahora quien es ese pequeño de Phantom? Es el espumoso que tú, y ese tal Leopold tuvieron juntos, ¿no?"

"Optimus"

"Y déjame adivinar, me vas a decir que todo eso es una mentira y que no tengo pruebas. Pues te equivocas." Le mostro el Holo-cubo, aun encendido, mostrando los mensajes.

Todos vieron a Prime. Estaba furioso, y lleno de ira. Mientras que Arcee, solo estaba tranquila y serena, como si no tuviera esto mucha importancia. Optimus le entrego a Arcee el Holo-cubo, lanzándoselo. Estaba a punto de caer, si no hubiera sido por los buenos reflejos de la femme. "¿Hace cuánto me has estado engañando? ¿Con cuántos me has engañado? ¿Phantom es el único espumoso que tienes, o hay más? No me digas que también, me engañas con alguien de aquí de la base. ¿Quién es? ¿Bumblebee? ¿Smokescreen? ¿Wheeljack? ¿Ultra Magnus?-"

"¡Optimus!" grito Arcee ya furiosa.

"¿¡Que?!"

"¡Leopold, es mí, hermano mayor!"

"¿Qué?" dijo con una voz áspera.

Arcee, ignorando las miradas sorprendidas de los demás, se metió en sus archivos del Holo-cubo, y fue a _fotos_ donde, mostrando, una de ella y tres mecanismo, sentados en una banca, afuera de la ciudad de Kaon. Uno era de armadura roja cromada, otro de color verde menta, y el último, era de armadura azul cromada. "Ellos tres, son mis hermanos: Leopold Steele, Matthew Steele, y, Ethan Steele. Ellos son mis tres hermanos mayores" explico.

Ahora todos en la base intentaban contener las risas, ante el ridículo que hizo Prime. "Pe-pero, ¿qué significa HM? ¿Eh?"

_¿HM? _Frunció el ceño. "Ah, eso. Significa, Hermano Molesto, así le decía a mis hermanos cuando éramos pequeños" explico.

Ahora las risas empezaban a escucharse más fuertes. "Oh… bueno. Pero, ¿quién es Phantom? Y, ¿por qué es tú "pequeño"?" eso aún no le quedaba claro.

Arcee dejó escapar una risita. "¿Phantom? Optimus, es mi mascota." Solo para poder aclarar su punto, se salió de la foto que tenía con sus hermanos, a una de un lobo bebe, que estaba sentado en su regazo. "Mis padres me regalaron a Phantom cuando tenía seis años. Es mi pequeñito, Optimus."

"Ah, ah… p-pero… ah"

"Creo, que me debes una disculpa, Prime" Arcee contesto, cruzada de brazos.

Optimus miro a todos en la sala. Los bots trataban de contenerse la risa, mientras los seres humanos miraban divertido. "¿Aquí? ¿enfrente de todos?" pregunto.

Arcee se le acerco, y susurro algo inquietante para Prime: "Hazlo, o no tendremos interfaz durante todo un mes" los ojos de Prime se abrieron en estado de shock "Y sería una lástima, porque hoy me puse una nueva armadura, y me queda un poquito apretada de allí…" dijo seductoramente.

"Bien, bien. Pero no me existes." Susurro devuelta. Optimus estaba a punto de empezar, pero Arcee lo detuvo. "¿Qué?" pregunto confundido.

"De rodillas"

Prime hizo un mohín. Lentamente, e ignorando las miradas divertidas de los demás, se arrodillo enfrente de Arcee, y la miro a los ojos. "Arcee Steele..." comenzó"… ¿podrías perdonarme por haber actuado como un completo idiota, al pensar que me eras infiel?"

Optimus podía escuchar las burlas que Wheeljack y Smokescreen empezaron hacer, cuando el empezó a disculparse con su novia. Arcee permaneció de brazos cruzados todo el tiempo; y con una mirada dura en su rostro. Vio como Optimus empezaba a disculparse, hasta los otros miembros del equipo y seres humanos, veían gracioso la escena. Prime espero pacientemente, y sonrió cuando Arcee se le acerco con una sonrisa. "Oh, gracias a dios me-"pero Prime se detuvo cuando la femme se levantó su rodilla, y la golpeo contra su muelle. "¡Para que pienses dos veces, antes de venir a gritarme enfrente de todos!"

Optimus se llevó sus servos a su parte sensible, tembló de dolor al sentir el ardor que empezó a viajar por todo su cuerpo. Prime miro asía arriba, noto que Arcee se había retirado del hangar, y se dirigió directamente a su habitación. Sintió un apretón en su hombro, alzo la vista y vio al médico parado junto a él. "Te lo mereces"

Prime asintió. Luego escucho las palabras que el médico le dijo: "Sabes… a veces, las cosas no son como parecen"

* * *

_**;] Bye (-_-)/ **_


End file.
